Until now, numerous compounds having insecticidal activity and miticidal activity have been known. However, there have been problems in that that their efficacy is insufficient, in that their use is limited due to drug resistance problems, or in that they have caused harmful effects or contamination in plants, or they are strongly toxic with respect to humans, animals, fish, and the like.
As a compound having similar skeleton to the compound of the present invention, a compound represented by formula (3) is described in non-patent document 1, and a compound represented by formula (4) is described in non-patent document 2. However, the physiological activities of these compounds described in the non-patent documents are unknown.
Moreover, a compound represented by formula (5) is described in patent document 1. However, the patent document merely shows that this compound is medicinally applicable.
